Why Did I Get Pregnant?
by IAmVictoria
Summary: A newly married Scott and Kira can't wait to be parents...but having supernatural babies proves to be more difficult than they'd ever imagine.
**Why Did I Get Pregnant?**

Scott and Kira had been married for about a year and a half when they decided they were ready to start a family. Kira was so ecstatic about being a mother…it was always something she had thought of ever since she and Scott started dating…she always knew she wanted him to be the father of her children. Scott was also very happy…even though the thought of being a dad scared him a bit…as he sometimes worried about constantly having to protect his young ones from supernatural creatures that would without a doubt target them as a means of getting to the true alpha. Nevertheless…he was enjoying the baby-making process.

After 2 months of trying…Kira began to experience morning sickness as well as spontaneous bursts of electricity from her body and twice she'd almost electrocuted Scott in bed. She was over the moon when a home pregnancy test proved what she hoped it would…she was finally pregnant! That night as she prepared for bed…she thought of the perfect way to tell Scott the big news.

"Going to bed already?" Scott asked as he slipped under the covers and reached for a novel he had started a week ago…which he read every night before bed.

"Yeah" she said "I'm exhausted." She slipped under the covers and snuggled close to him…smiling widely.

"What is it?" he asked knowing that his wife was up to something.

She reached into her bedside table and took out a storybook 'The fox and the wolf'…she placed in in his hands "You can read this to our baby" she said "In about nine months."

Scott's eyes widened and he looked down at her with a mixture of confusion and joy. "Kira?" he said…awaiting her confirmation.

She nodded. "Yes baby…I'm pregnant!"

Scott swooped her up into a big hug…burying her face into his chest until she could barely breathe. "You make me so happy" he told her…cupping her face in his hands. "I love you so much" he said…"and I wub you too little Scott' he said to her stomach.

Kira laughed "It's not even a baby yet honey" she told him, rolling her eyes. "I know" he said…"but I love him/her already".

Kira was super thrilled to be pregnant…and so were her parents and the girls, Lydia and Malia who were even more excited. They spent hours talking on the phone about baby clothes, toys, how to decorate the nursery and details for a baby shower. Lydia, who was still living in Beacon Hills promised to visit and take care of all the details while Malia promised to help her with the shopping. The first month went smooth for Kira except for the pesky morning sickness and jolts of electricity every now and then she was fine.

On her first visit to the doctor…she found out that she was pregnant with twins! And Scott nearly fainted because now he wouldn't have one but two little babies to protect. Nevertheless the thought of having two tiny humans with his genes running around the house made him very happy.

"I can't believe I'm having twins" Kira said as they left the doctor's office, tears swelling up in her eyes. "Yeah we made not one but two precious little beings" Scott said, holding Kira close to him.

She sobbed into his chest. Kira just couldn't hold the tears…she felt like her life was so perfect in this moment. She was happily married to the love of her life and now she was about to have twins. What more could a girl want?

Unfortunately, the pregnancy would not be a walk in the park for the couple, which is expected since the babies were most likely going to be supernatural. Scott was a true alpha werewolf and Kira by this time had 3 tails which made her a very powerful thunder kitsune…so they were both sure that their children would be extremely powerful beings…and that got them a bit worried.

Three months into the pregnancy, Lydia had officially proclaimed herself lord of all baby-related plans. She threw Kira a spectacular baby shower organising everything from the guest list, to the food, decorations, and even an 'appropriate gifts' list that she concocted for all guests.

"I can't thank you enough Lydia" Kira said, crying a bit…something she was doing a lot these days. "Everything is just so beautiful"

Lydia nodded "Well I planned it" she boasted "of course it's beautiful." She smiled. Lydia had still not changed since high school…she was still the witty, confident person she'd always been and the McCall's could always count on her.

Near the end of the party, it was time for Kira to open presents. She chose the biggest one first…a large box wrapped in shiny purple paper and a big pink bow.

"It's from Melissa" Kira grinned unwrapping the large gift. "Ooooh" she swooned as she took out a small blue cradle. She read the card out loud 'this was Scott's first cradle…and now it'll be my grandchild's first too' Kira began to get teary eyed again…"thank you so much Melissa…it's beautiful"

Melissa gave her a big hug "Your welcome honey…I didn't know you were having twins but they can always share" she laughed.

Kira unwrapped the second gift which was from the sheriff "Oooh a night light" she swooned.

"In beacon hills…your babies should never sleep in the dark" the sheriff said and everyone burst out laughing.

Just then the lamp lit up and at first Kira was smiling but then it got brighter and brighter until the bulb broke and the entire place plunged into darkness. Luckily the sheriff had a flashlight…"omg I'm so sorry" Kira said.

"What happened honey?" Scott asked. Kira had been in total control of her powers for a while…something like this hadn't happened to her since high school. Just then she felt the babies kicking. "I think these two little troublemakers did it" she said, placing Scott's hand over her tummy. Scott got goosebumbs as he felt his children kick for the first time. "I guess they liked the lamp too much" he said and everyone laughed…

This was not to be the last incident like this… the more the pregnancy progressed…the stronger her jolts of electricity became. She could barely touch anything electrical without it blowing up and taking out the power in the entire apartment. So Scott had started to do all the cooking and everything that involved electricity. Kira felt so useless lying around doing nothing all day…but Scott assured her that it was fine and he'd take care of everything.

Just when this plan seemed to be working…Kira started getting intense hot flashes. One morning she woke up with a greatly elevated temperature.

"What is it babe?" Scott asked noticing how flushed she looked.

"I think I have a fever" she told him.

"Yeah you're burning up honey" he said as he rested his hand on her forehead "we should probably get you to the doctor"

As Kira got up to get ready she felt that her hands were especially hot and so she placed them under running water in the bathroom. But the burning wouldn't stop…it just got worse. Scott had just ran to the kitchen to get some ice when he came back to see their bedroom curtains on fire "get some water Scott!" she screamed as panic took over her body.

After the fire was out, the couple sat on the bed…relieved…tired and scared. "So it just happened like that?" Scott asked…still confused.

"Yeah" she told him "the flames just came out of my hands"

"Does that mean one of them is a fire kitsune?" Scott asked.

"I guess so" she told him "but I don't know"

A few weeks later…after Kira had almost burned down the apartment a few more times and when it seemed like things couldn't get any worse…the full moon came. Scott and Kira were inside their apartment which was surrounded by mountain ash for both their protection. They didn't know what was gonna happen but since the full moon usually exacerbated the powers of supernatural creatures…they were extremely scared. Malia and Lydia were staying with them that night…just in case they needed help. At about 10pm when everyone was sleeping…Kira woke up and felt this intense feeling of rage…she was just so angry and she couldn't explain why. She went to get some water to calm her down but that didn't help and she smashed the glass in frustration. The others heard the commotion and got up to see what the problem was.

"Kira what are you doing?" Scott asked her as he noticed the broken glass on the floor.

"Leave me the hell alone" she snapped.

"Kira" Lydia said…approaching her slowly "what's wrong sweetie?"

Scott had this look of desperation and fear on his face. "Baby what's wrong?" he said, getting more worried when her eyes started glowing orange.

"I said leave me alone!" she screamed "I hate you all!" Kira stormed off into the living room. They assumed it was the effects of the full moon taking over…but they never expected it to manifest this way. Scott tried to touch her…but she burnt him with her newly found fire power.

"Aahhh" he yelled looking at the burns on his hand. Malia tried to hold her down but she was just too powerful and she shocked her with a bolt of electricity sending her flying into the wall.

"Kira stop!" Scott yelled. But she just kicked him in the stomach with such a large force that he fell on the floor.

"Well this is going well" Lydia said, sarcastically.

Just then Kira began to look at Lydia with newly found interest. Her eyes changed colour from orange to yellow leaving everyone bewildered.

"Dear sweet Lydia" Kira said, in a low voice "You might be a banshee but you're still human and your blood smells wonderful."

Lydia started backing away from her…fear in her eyes.

"Killing you will bring me an inexplicable amount of joy" Kira said as she suddenly grew fangs.

Scott and Malia rushed in front of Lydia…"Kira baby" Scott said still trying to be gentle with the woman he loved…"nobody's killing anybody tonight."

Just then Kira punched Scott in the face and sent another burst of flames towards him leaving him hurt and in pain against the wall. Malia tried to hold her again…knowing that if she hit her she could hurt the babies…but Kira flung her so hard she hit her head and went unconscious.

"It's just you and me now Lydia" Lydia groaned. This was not gonna be good.

…..

"Kira wait…wait one second" Lydia stuttered…as Kira's eyes gleamed with rage. She shoved Lydia against the couch…holding her neck with one hand as her newly grown claws bruised the banshee's neck. "Kira…no…Kira...stop please" Lydia said. Kira just smiled raising her other hand in the air…claws fully extended and just when she was about to tear the girl apart…she hesitated as a strong force seemed to impede her. She looked behind her…annoyed at the interruption…and that's when a now conscious Scott threw the familiar object towards her. She caught it…and her eyes returned to normal. She felt herself coming back…coming back to reality. What was she doing? She quickly released Lydia when she realised she was hurting her…and she rubbed her thumb over the smooth black object in her hand…it was her tail…her third tail…one she had recently garnered for learning how to fully control her electrical powers.

"Uh-oh" she said "I'm so sorry guys" Kira began to cry as she saw the bruises on Lydia's neck and as Scott helped Malia up from the ground. She looked at her friends and husband and saw what she did to them and it made her feel sick to the stomach.

She fell backwards onto the couch "I wish I hadn't gotten pregnant" she said as the tears flew down her cheeks.

"Don't say that" Malia said, "its ok really…we're all fine"

She rolled her eyes "you don't look fine to me."

Scott went to sit beside her holding her hands as he stared deeply into her eyes. "Honey I have to admit that this pregnancy has been difficult…but it's still been the best months of my life…knowing that you're carrying our babies…" she forced a smile. "So of course they're gonna give a little trouble" he said "they're supernatural…but you've been so strong and you've handled everything so well…we're gonna get through this…together" he kissed her on the lips and rubbed the prominent swelling on her stomach…"I love you guys so much" he said.

She smiled and kissed his cheek…"Thank you baby….I love you too" and in that moment the babies kicked with such force Kira thought they were gonna burst through her abdomen and Scott sensed a slight amount of mischief radiating from her womb. He sighed. Thank goodness the full moon had passed.

The time drew nearer for Kira to give birth and she was so excited, scared and a whole bunch of other inexplicable emotions. Scott had made a plan with his mom and Deaton to help out when the time came as they couldn't risk taking her into the main part of the hospital due to Kira's inability to control her powers and the powers of her unborn children.

It was a warm night…she laid in bed unable to sleep…she started feeling the contractions. She yelled for Scott who was sleeping on the couch (in order to be safe from Kira's electrical, fire or anger bursts). By the time they got to the hospital…the contractions were very close together and Kira's water soon broke. Melissa directed them to an underused patient room on the maternity ward and Deaton injected her with mistletoe which he said would suppress the babies' and her powers for a while.

Kira screamed in agony as the first baby started to come out…and Scott held her hand tight…taking as much of the pain away as he could. "Here she is" Melissa said gleaming at the couple…"the little fire kitsune who's been giving so much trouble" the baby cried and kicked as Melissa placed her under a warm lamp. Then came the boy…Scott Jr. who was a werewolf like his dad…the two little creatures were beyond beautiful.

Scott held Amoy whose eyes glowed orange. "She's just as beautiful as her mother" Scott said with a large grin. Scott couldn't explain the feeling he had inside as he held his precious baby girl…it was more than happiness...it was euphoria. Kira held Scott Jr whose eyes were also glowing…yellow. "He's got your smile" she told Scott. Everyone gathered inside the tiny room to see the two new members of the McCall family…Lydia, Stiles, Deaton, Malia, Melissa, Mr and Mrs Yukimura…they were all there, smiling in adoration. Kira felt an inexplicable tingling feeling in her chest…she forgot all about how hard it had been throughout the pregnancy…she forgot about almost burning down the apartment…almost killing her friends…not being able to leave the house and everything else. Because in that moment she wouldn't have it any other way. Her two precious children had a lot to learn but she was looking forward to the rest of her life to teach them…and to love them and to be there for them. She was looking forward to raising them for centuries with the best husband anyone could ever ask for…with the love of her life.


End file.
